


Red, Red, Red, and Baby Blue

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: Kanda can't keep his eyes off the attractive redhead who rides the same transit every morning and afternoon.





	Red, Red, Red, and Baby Blue

Every ride to school was the same. Nothing special. Nothing worth remembering.

The noise of the passengers around him would be blocked by earphones playing music too loud, but only for him to hear. The scenery outside the window that flashed too fast before his eyes will be forever constant. It didn’t matter if everything’s the same. His eyes were steadily focused on the unchanging streets and buildings, a better scene from the bustling of life in front of him. Sometimes he’d pull out a book to read just to distract himself from the wandering eyes that were too stupid to think that he didn’t know they were staring. Every ride was the same, nothing but a dull pattern to complement his dull life.

But all of that changes when he sees him.

He recalls seeing red reflecting on the window one morning. The next thing he knew, he was looking back and he forgets how to breathe. Kanda doesn’t remember when he first started to notice the redhead who rides the same train every morning and afternoon. It shouldn’t be surprising with how bright and distinct his hair is, especially with how it stands out from the crowd. Aside from the red that attracts attention, the boy had a medicinal patch slapped onto his right eye. The two of them always end up in the same compartment (the last one), standing at opposite ends. Kanda could see from afar that the redhead is always either typing on his phone or reading a book that changed every day. Just like Kanda, he seemed to prefer to ignore everything around him.

The boy lives closer to school, Kanda later learns after days of watching, when he gets on and off two stops before him. It puzzles him as to why he notices such insignificant things. He blames it later on the fact that they’re the only students in the crowd with no other company. And he blames it on the eye-catching red hair too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His relentless observing has started to turn…obsessive. Ridiculous, even. Every time the redhead enters the compartment, Kanda’s line of sight instantly falls on him. Kanda has admitted to himself ever since that the boy was somehow…striking than most people.  But it doesn’t make enough sense for his eyes to always search for him every morning and afternoon.

He.just.can’t.stop.

 

 

 

 

When the train reaches their stop, the two of them end up exiting beside each other and Kanda takes a short glimpse to his left.

He almost immediately regrets it. His breath gets caught in his throat and his heart stops because their eyes meet.

Kanda walks away faster, the flush on his face reaching the tips of his ears.

 

 

 

The boy had the most mesmerizing green eye he has ever seen.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

The afternoon sky paints the interior of the train shades of pink and orange, sun ready to set below the horizon. There were less people occupying the last passenger car around that time so Kanda takes a seat for the first time in a long while. He slumps on his seat because he’s drained from kendo practice which requires him to return home at a later time.

Just when the doors were about to close, a blurred figure dashes into the train and collapses on the seat in front of him. His eyes widen in surprise when he notices the distinct shock of red hair. The person in front of him is gasping for air, visibly worn-out from running before the train leaves him behind. The gasping mess catches Kanda eyeing him and he flashes him a wide blinding toothy smile that reaches his bright green eye. Kanda quickly diverts his attention elsewhere.

Minutes tick by and he looks back in front of him. The redhead is keeping himself busy with a different novel from what he was reading the day before. He sees a baby blue bookmark sticking out between the pages at the near end. Kanda wonders how someone can read at such a speed then move on so quickly to the next one.

 

 

 

 

It’s the third week since he’s noticed the redhead with the most captivating emerald eye, and Kanda feels hopeless. But what he was feeling hopeless about, he doesn’t know.

It’s an early Wednesday morning and he doesn’t know whether the gods were against him (or for him?) when the rush hour intensifies ten times worse than the usual. He’s squished to the corner, back against the wall, and incapable of the simplest movements like merely raising an arm. When the train stops and more people flood in, he nearly gets crushed by the person in front of him. The curse doesn’t come out of his mouth when he sees who it is. His eyes go impossibly wide. Kanda almost forgets how to breathe.

In front of him is the insufferably attractive redhead who was flashing him an apologetic smile. He had an arm braced against the wall to balance himself and stop him from crushing Kanda. From any angle however, it looked like he was trapping the boy who had gone still and speechless.

“…sorry about this..”, the redhead muttered, a hint of awkwardness in his tone. Kanda was thankful he wasn’t the only one feeling that way, but he mentally berates himself because he just _fell_ for his voice. The boy was slightly leaning down on him in a way that made it apparent that he was a bit taller than Kanda. He has yet to figure out how to feel about that fact.

Kanda suppresses a gasp. The crowd shifted, pushing the boy closer to Kanda than what is deemed comfortable. Their chests are nearly pressed against each other, and if the other leaned just a little closer, he’d be able to feel Kanda’s rapid heartbeat. They’re _so close._ Close enough that Kanda could feel the other breathing near his ear. Close enough that Kanda could see the freckles on his face. He tries to keep his eyes away from the flushed slightly-chapped lips in front of him. He lowers his face a bit because he knows how red he probably is. The other boy is looking at him and he didn’t need to look up to confirm this.

 God _help him,_ his mind is on overdrive and he couldn’t push him away.

They’re stuck in that position for five more minutes before the people flood out at the stop before theirs. If anything, he’s thankful that the boy moves away to give him space. But the compartment becomes empty save for them and around five other people at the other end, and everything becomes even more painfully awkward. The silence and the space between them becomes stifling, and both of them knew what had just transpired could not be easily overlooked.

 

 When he rushes out the very moment the doors open to the platform, he could still feel the solitary eye on his back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the fourth week, Kanda was looking for a book for his chemistry report when he spots the distinct red at the next aisle. When he slips the book out of its designated spot in the shelf, he sees him and slams the book back in its place to cover the gap and hurries out of the library.

That night, Kanda cannot think of anything else aside from red hair and green eyes and a medicinal patch, and from then on, he knew he’s without a question, _screwed_. Fucked. Pathetic... Hopeless….

 He wonders what the other boy was possibly doing in the library, but then he recalls the dark colored apron wrapped around him. He figures, red helps out in the library as a student assistant….Kanda hums. An idea pops into his head.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Kanda returns to the library at an earlier time, and he reads through the counter’s logbook.

_10/21 - Lavi Bookman_

How appropriate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day may have served as a testament to his undeniable attraction to Lavi.

They go home late again. Both of them. Just the two of them. Alone in the train’s last compartment.

Kanda internally groans.

They sit parallel to each other and Kanda is given a chance to have a better look at Lavi because he’s _asleep._

His head is tilted to the side, mouth slightly agape. His eyes are shut close; the shadows of the afternoon sky accentuate his sharp features and display the long length of his lashes. The book in his hands have been forgotten and lay opened in his lap.  Kanda swallows hard. The idea of staring at someone unconscious left a bitter feeling in his mouth but he couldn’t control himself. Lavi’s just so….so…!

Kanda realizes Lavi’s stop is coming close and he suddenly blanks out on what to do.

_Should I wake him up?_

_Well, fuck, duh._

_But he’ll know wonder how the fuck I know where his stop is!_

_Doesn’t that make me a stalker?_

_Can’t I just leave him here?_

_What if he never wakes up and gets mugged?_

_Goddammit what the hel-_

“Hey.”

In the end, he crosses the invisible line between them and nudges Lavi’s shoulder. He watches him rub the sleep out of his eye, and _god he’s adora-_ Kanda cuts the thought before he disgusts himself. Lavi looks at him, confused and disoriented, but when he sees where they are, he sits bolt upright and fixes himself and his bag. Kanda sees the creeping red in Lavi’s cheeks but it disappeared as fast the small smirk that follows. Kanda doesn’t know where that came from.

When the train slows down in front of the platform, Lavi abruptly stands in front of the doors. But before he exits, he looks back at Kanda, who melts from his vibrant sunny smile.

“Thanks, Yuu.”

 

 

And then he’s gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘….what..?’_

Only when the doors close did it dawn on Kanda that Lavi just addressed him with his first name. His mind starts going haywire with different thoughts, and he is a mess of emotions because _what the fuck-why does he know my name!?_ Thank god he is the only one left in the compartment; his face is red from what could possibly be a mix of anger, confusion, fluster, and embarrassment. _Did Lavi know who he was? Was his staring that obvious? Wha the fu-_

Something on the floor catches his eye. When he kneels down to pick it up, he recognizes it as the baby blue bookmark Lavi used for his novels. He contemplates whether to return to him tomorrow, but when he flips the firm piece of stationery, he feels his face turn impossibly hot.

 

 

_07*** *** ***_

_call me, Yuu_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kanda keeps the bookmark in his right pocket.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. I was so stressed out with school so I did the best, most responsible choice by ignoring my paper and writing this. 
> 
> So basically Lavi notices him from day 1 as well, and Kanda isn't the only one attracted. So he kinda stalks him too, but Kanda's too slow and stupid, so he does the first move in the end. Oh, Kanda.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
